


I've Never Felt This Way

by mandatorily



Series: I Think I Love You Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been delirious for the last hour . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Felt This Way

“Rub my tummy, Sammy,” Dean says, face buried in Sam’s neck. He’s been delirious for the last hour, fever raging, skin burning like a furnace.

Sam adjusts their positions, spooning Dean from behind, rubbing small circles on Dean’s stomach, placing soft kisses against the back of his neck. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you. I’m here. Everything’s going to be alright,” Sam whispers in Dean’s ear. He hates seeing Dean like this, so much, but almost relishes the ability to spoil him for a change.

“I love you, Sammy,” Dean whimpers.

“I know you do, Dean. I love you too.”


End file.
